De Vikingos y Princesas
by Mitsuki-chan17
Summary: Hipo,a pesar de haber pasado dos años desde que consiguió hacer que su aldea y los dragones sean amigos, él y su padre no terminan de llevarse del todo bien. y porque¿? La respuesta es sencilla, son totalmente opuestos. Pero que pasaría si un día es llevado a una isla que no conoce y encuentra a cierta pelirroja¿? Cambiará su destino¿? Y el de ella¿?
1. Chapter 0

Holaa! Esta es mi primera historia y trata de un crossover que me encanta! Hiccup y Merdia! ojala os guste! *^*

De vikingos y princesas va la cosa!

**Prologo**

Llevaba desde las 7 de la mañana montado en Desdentao. Hipo había vuelto a discutir con su padre. Es verdad que desde que había logrado que los vikingos y los dragones no fueran enemigos la relación con su padre había mejorado mucho. Aun así había momentos en que ellos dos se discutían. La razón era simple: Eran totalmente opuestos.

A pesar de ser un vikingo de nacimiento Hipo no tenía nada, excepto el nombre, característico de un auténtico vikingo. No sabía luchar, no tenía tanta fuerza como los demás, le costaba relacionarse, era muy paciente, nada directo (de hecho siempre soltaba sarcasmos) y pensaba mucho antes de hacer cualquier acto.

"Cosa que no les vendría mal hacer a ellos"- Pensó quejándose Hipo.

Ese día su padre le dijo que aunque estaba muy orgulloso de él, su deber como futuro Jefe de la aldea era aprender a luchar. Hipo le dijo a su padre que había intentado aprender más de una vez pero le era imposible, no se le daba bien.

**_Flash Back_**

Y que tal mm no sé… planear las batallas ¿?- Preguntó Hipo a su padre- Ya sabes tener una estrategia y bueno… no arriesgarse con ataques a lo loco ¿?- Sonrió- Creo que es un mejor trabajo para mí.

Ni hablar. Mira hijo sé que eres diferente y lo acepto, pero debes tener fuerza física si algún día quieres ser un buen Jefe.- le contradijo Stoicko

Papa… Lo sé..- Reconoció Hipo- Pero no soy bueno en eso… no puedo cambiar para ser como tú quieres que sea…

Aunque digas eso tendrás que hacerte a la idea de aprender. Mañana irás en la Arena y empezarás tus clases.

Pero papa! Yo no... no sé si podré nunca matar a nadie- Eso es algo que Hipo nunca quería llegar a hacer.

Si en un momento dado hay problemas puede que tengas que hacerlo hijo. No hay más que hablar!-Stoicko se levantó de su taburete.

No papa, escúchame!

Cuando domines la lucha un poco practicarás con seres en movimiento.- Continuó su padre de espaldas a Hipo y avanzando para salir de su habitación.

En movimiento… Te refieres a seres vivos ¿?! No serán…- Hipo abrió los ojos al entender lo que su padre decía.

Dragones. Así que prepárate.- Respondió Stoicko marchándose.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y así había terminado su discusión, su padre nunca le escuchaba, él no estaba hecho para la lucha y mucho menos matar a seres vivos.

Sabía que su padre había llegado a apreciar a los dragones, pero como en todas las razas había dragones que no se dejaban dominar por los humanos. Dragones fuertes y salvajes que odiaban la raza humana por haber matado a otros de su especié.

Así que aunque a Hipo no le gustará esos dragones tenían que ser destruidos por el bien de su aldea.

Aun así era muy diferente verlo a tener que hacerlo. Se negaba. No quería acabar con ninguna vida, fuera de quién fuera.

Por esa razón había salido a despejarse tan temprano. Había decidido salir con Desdentao a volar lo más lejos que pudiera para pensar la manera de evitar todo esto.

Hmmmhh- Se oyó un murmullo.

Los siento chico- dijo Hipo hablando con su dragón.- Sé que estas preocupado, pero ya pensaré en algo, todo irá bien campeón.- Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza. Desdentao pareció relajarse ante su contacto.

Desdentao era su mejor amigo. Aunque fuera extraño, puesto que es un dragón. Él siempre estaba para animarlo y apoyarlo en todo. Ojalá su relación con su padre fuera tan buena…

De pronto divisó una isla a la que no había llegado jamás. Era lógico, era la primera vez que Desdetao y él volaban tantas horas seguidas. La observo desde lo alto, parecía un lugar cálido. Con su bosque frondoso y cascadas hermosas.

Que te parece chico ¿? Averiguamos que lugar es¿?- Le pregunto Hipo a su fiel amigo

Desdetao solo pudo responder con una sonrisa sin dientes y aterrizaron en pleno bosque.

Era increíble. Este sitio era impresionante. En Berk casi siempre nevaba y granizaba, así que era muy difícil para nosotros ver un bosque tan lleno de vida.

De pronto Desdetao se puso a gruñir. Algo pasaba. Miré en la misma dirección que él. Y vi… vi lo que parecía ser un chica de cabello rojo corriendo. Me fije mejor, algo la seguía y venia hacia aquí.

GROOAAARRG! – Desdetao gruñó con mucha intensidad. Qué era lo que perseguía la chica!

De pronto la figura de un gigantesco oso apareció detrás de ella. " Por Odín!" Le iba pisando los talones.

Eh!- Le grité a ella- Corre chica, ven!- Con un gesto de mano le indiqué que corriera hasta nosotros. Desdentao podría encargarse del oso.

La chica nos vio. Y se quedó estática. Parecía que hubiera visto un monstruo. Me giré pos si había algún oso más, pero solo estaba Desdetao. Volví a girarme.

Que haces ahí ¿!- Le grité- Ven corre, te va alcanzar!

La chica dudó pero retomó la marcha y fue hacia nosotros. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi le dije a mi dragón que se encargará del oso.

Haz que se vaya, asústalo con el fuego.- Le dije.

Mientras oso y dragón peleaban, la misteriosa chica llegó a mi lado. La miré de arriba abajo. Parecía muy cansada, y estaba pálida. Me fije en su aspecto, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y era alta. Su cabello era rebelde y de un llamativo naranja y unos increíblemente expresivos ojos azules. Vi como tenía su mano en el hombro derecho.

Me miró frunciendo el ceño. No parecía alegrarse de verme.

Ei, estas bien ¿?- Le pregunté alzando una mano para tocarle el hombro y comprobar su estado.

Ella me dio un manotazo. Y yo retiré mi mano.

No.. no me.. toques- me dijo cansada.

Pero que le pasaba solo intentaba ayudarla.

A…- empezó a hablar otra vez.- Angus…

La chica cayó al suelo. La sujete a tiempo para que no lo hiciera. La tumbe despacio, sorprendiéndome de lo pesada que resultaba a pesar de no parecerlo. Me habría vuelto aún más flojo ¿?

Oye!- La llamé- Que te pasa¿? Oye!- Le toque la pálida cara y estaba fría. Abrí los ojos asustado y fue entonces que vi su hombro lleno de sangre.

Estas herida…-dije más para mí que para ella- no...- me la quedé mirando sin saber qué hacer. No conocía el lugar, ni disponía de nada para curarla. La volví a mirar y me fijé en su cara, era bonita… Pero estaba perdiendo color.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto!


	2. Chapter 1

De Vikingos y Princesas va la cosa

Capitulo I

Cuando abrí los ojos era de noche. Levanté la cabeza y me sobe la mejilla. Noté que tenía la marca de mi lápiz en la cara.

Me levanté perezoso y recorrí mi estudio. Desdentao dormía profundamente a un lado de la habitación, parecía muy cansado. Le observé con atención tenía vendas en su ala izquierda. Ese oso le había hecho daño en la pelea.

Bostezé cansado y salí de manera silenciosa hacia el comedor. Estuve curando a Desdentao durante varias horas y me mantuve despierto hasta que caí rendido encima de mi escritorio.

Observé la sala con atención. Frente a mi había una puerta en la que residía la habitación de mi padre. Suspiré otra vez. Nuevamente habíamos discutido. Y desde hacía dos días apenas hablábamos.

-Dos días…- murmuré en silencio

Eso me hizo recordar algo, o más bien a alguien. Giré a mi izquierda y subí por las escaleras de madera hasta llegar al piso superior. Allí estaba mi habitación, aunque desde hacía un par de días era de alguien más.

Me asomé si hacer mucho ruido, aunque mi pierna ortopédica me dificultaba el trabajo, y me acerqué a la cama.

Allí, encima de ella, reposaba una chica pelirroja. La misma que había conocido hacia dos días. Me senté en un taburete y la observe. Sí que había cambiado mi vida con todo lo que pasó ese día.

Flash Back

Oye! Estas bien ¿? Oye!- Le grité a la chica que tenía en brazos.- Estas herida- murmure viéndola sangrar.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero el qué!¿? Observe a mi alrededor, todo parecía bosque y no me había dado suficiente tiempo como para poder reconocer el terreno y saber si había algún lugar al que poder ir y curarla.

De pronto oí a Desdentao rugir.

Groaaar- No! El oso le había herido. Pero como ¿? Desdentao era un dragón y poseía mucha fuerza, pero aun así el oso podía con él ¿? No podía ser…

Vi que el oso se dirigió hacia mi compañero, mientras él estaba en el suelo.

DESDETAO!- Grité. – Corre! Vete de aquí.

Me miró sorprendido y luego muy serio. Supe en ese momento que mi dragón no pensaba irse y dejarme ahí solo, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Me tensé, no podía hacer nada per él. Estaba allí viendo como mi mejor amigo era atacado y una chica se desangraba ante mis ojos y yo... yo no podía... no podía hacer nada... Siempre era igual yo jamás podía hacer nada.

No.- me dije a mi mismo- Esto no puede pasar.- Apreté los puños y observé a mi dragón.- NOO! – grité cuando el oso iba a atacar a Desdentao.

Repentinamente un gran caballo negro salto por detrás del oso y lo empujo con sus patas delanteras. Eso le dio tiempo suficiente para que Desdentao se levantara y le diera un buen golpe con su cola. El oso salió disparado e impactó contra un gran árbol. Quedó inconsciente. Al menos por ahora.

Cuando todo esto hubo pasado apoye a la chica contra el suelo y me dirigí hacia mi compañero.

Estas bien campeón!¿?- Le pregunté mirándolo entero- Tienes una ala rota… - le dije preocupado.

Él se la miró y luego me lamió la cara para que dejara de tener esa cara tan triste.

Hehehe, para, para, está bien no me pondré triste, de acuerdo ¿?- Desdentao sonrió – Pero tenemos que hacer algo con la chica.- Le dije y los dos miramos el lugar donde estaba. Pude ver como el caballo grande y negro estaba con ella. Nos acercamos.

Eres Angus verdad¿?- El caballo pareció alterases con mi presencia.- Eh! Tranquilo, tranquilo.- Le dijo calmadamente y levantando las manos, solo quiero ayudarla vale ¿?- Le dije lentamente y sin levantar la voz. El caballo pareció entenderme porque se calmó.- Gracias- le dije y le acaricie el hocico. Parecía que le gustaba.

Puede que no fuera un buen vikingo, pero nadie podía negarme que fuera muy bueno para tratar con animales.

Me acerque a la chica y la observé, cada vez estaba más pálida. Cogí un trozo de mi camisa verde y la rompí con mi pequeña navaja. Le vende como pude su hombro para parar la hemorragia.

Bien, de momento estor servirá.

Desdentao!- Le llamé- Sé que será difícil para ti, pero podrías llevarnos de vuelta a Berk ¿?- No podemos seguir aquí, no tengo nada para curaros a ninguno. Ni comida ni agua para seguir aquí. Así que dependemos de ti amigo. – Le dije sonriendo.

Él me entendió y se levantó dispuesto a llevarnos.

"Bien una cosa menos"- Pensé. – "Pero que hago con el caballo ¿?" me pregunté "No puedo dejarlo aquí solo"

Miré alrededor y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea. Corte unas cuantas lianas y ramas de árboles y le pedí a Desdentao que me ayudará a cortar algún tronco. Luego con su ayuda hicimos como una cesta bastante grande para que el caballo cupiera dentro. Até la cesta al cuello y al cuerpo de mi dragón.

Siento esto amigo...- Le dije mirándolo preocupado. Desdentao estaba herido y tendría que cargar conmigo, con la chica y también con el caballo... Tenía miedo que se hiciera más daño.

Nuevamente me lamió toda la cara varias veces como si intentará animarme un poco.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- Sonreí- Confiaré en ti, vale ¿?- Le dije.

Él me mostro su sonrisa y yo reí con él. Luego fui hacia el caballo e intenté hacer que subiera a la cesta. Finalmente y luego de hacerle entender que no había más opción que esta, lo logré.

Luego fui hacia la chica y la cargue.

" Uff… como pesa" dije mirándola " Pero... Pero… es bonita". De solo pensarlo me sonrojé y aparte la mirada.

Subí con la chica en brazos al lomo de Desdentao y despagamos. Durante el viaje pude ver que la chica murmuraba en sueños. Parecía preocupada por algo. Esperaba que me lo contara cuando recuperara la conciencia.

Luego de varias horas llegamos a Berk. Nada más llegar Desdentao perdió el conocimiento del propio agotamiento. Tuve que atar las lianas a Angus y me subí con la chica encima de él.

Lo siento – Le dije al caballo.- Pero yo solo no puedo con él.

Angus pareció entenderme y empezó a galopar hacia mi casa arrastrando con él a Desdentao.

Cuando llegué mi padre estaba fuera esperándome. Iba a decirme algo pero cuando llegué con Desdentao en el suelo se asustó poco y corrió hacia nosotros.

Luego de dejar a Angus fuera, prometiéndole que cuidaría de la chica y poner a Desdentao dentro de casa y curarlo. No tuve más remedio que contárselo todo a mi padre.

Bien esta vez pase porque has salvado a una mujer, pero no vuelvas a irte cuando sabes que tienes entrenamiento de lucha.- "Es verdad era hoy, casi no me acordaba"- Ponla en tu habitación y cuídala, es responsabilidad tuya así que tendrás que encargarte tú.

Stoicko se fue un poco decepcionado de mí, hacia su habitación.

Fin del Flash Back

Y ahora aquí estoy- murmuré bajito delante de la chica dormida.- Han pasado dos días desde todo esto. Lo justo es que despertaras no ¿? He tenido discusión por ti con mi padre, así que como mínimo recupérate pronto. – Dije mientras la miraba. "No podía negarlo, era realmente guapa".

Y con ese pensamiento me quede dormido sentado en el taburete.

Gracias por los reviews! Espero que os siga gustando esta historia! =D

Como creéis que reaccionara Merida cuando despierte!? XD


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo II (Primer encuentro)

Amaneció en Berk, pero cuando me levanté habían pasado al menos un par de horas desde entonces. Me gustaría poder decir que me desperté por mis propios medios, pero no fue así.

Hipo! – Gritó mi padre zarandeándome bruscamente ( Si, es un hecho, los Vikingos no somos delicados, lo siento).

Que pasa ¿?- Le pregunté somnoliento mientras me tallaba los ojos con la mano izquierda.

Míralo tú mismo.- Dijo señalando mi cama.

Cuando miré me horrorizé. Estaba todo hecho un desastre, parecía que un torbellino hubiera pasado por toda mi habitación.

La cama estaba desecha, los muebles revueltos, mis libros tirados y la ventana totalmente abierta.

Pero que ¿?!- Me levanté de golpe tirando el taburete al suelo con el impulso.

Esa chica es revoltosa eh ¿?- Se burló mi padre – Te ha dejado la habitación hecha un auténtico destrozo.- se rio mi Stoiko de su propio hijo.

Papa, no tiene gracia!- le grité inútilmente, él seguía riendo.- Donde habrá ido¿?- continué.

Pues eso tendrás que averiguar. Recuerda que tú eres responsable de ella, así que encuéntrala.- Me dijo tal cual.

"Como si fuera tan fácil" – pensé.

Aishh…- Suspiré- A ver qué remedio.

Avancé hacia la puerta de mi habitación, pero justo antes de alcanzarla me caí de bruces al suelo.

AH!-grité sobándome la cabeza.- Como duele.- Me dije.

Me giré para comprobar con que me había tropezado y me enfade al descubrir que "alguien" me había atado el pie ortopédico con una sábana, en el cabecero de la cama.

Parece que le has caído bien a la chica, eh Hipo ¿?- Volvió a reírse mi padre.

Muy gracioso papa, no tienes otras responsabilidades que atender, más importantes que estarte burlando de tu hijo ¿? No sé mantener una aldea o gobernarla, por ejemplo- Ironicé mientras me desataba la sabana.

Venga hijo, meterse los unos con los otros es humor Vikingo- Dijo mi padre aun riendo y dándome unos golpecitos en mi espalda.

En serio, que le pasa a esta chica ¿?!La salvó y la cuido, y mira mi recompensa.

JAJAJAJAJA!- Mi padre seguía riéndose mientras se agarraba el estómago.

En fin – dije levantándome ya desatado.- Voy a ir a por ella.

Esta vez ya, asegurándome de que no tenía nada que me impidiera el paso me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando me dispuse a salir mi padre me interrumpió.

Hijo.- Me llamó serio.- Recuerda que nadie debe verla, entendido¿?

Ya lo sé- le miré- Recuerdo muy bien las leyes de la tribu papa.- Le respondí.- Nadie sabrá que está aquí…

Desdentao y yo habíamos recorrido la isla entera, pero no habíamos encontrado ni rastro de la chica. Ya bastante cansados nos sentamos en el camino hecho de madera, que componía el puerto de la Isla. Miré al cielo. Dentro de poco oscurecería y a pesar de haber buscado a la chica desde las afueras del bosque hasta el puerto, pasando por todo el pueblo no la habíamos encontrado.

Nos hemos metido en un buen lio amigo.- Le dije rascándole la oreja.

De pronto a Desdentao le sonó el estómago y el mío lo hizo poco después.

Es verdad. – Me dije.- No hemos comido en todo el día.-. Suspiré.- Puede que tengamos mejor suerte luego de comer, no crees campeón ¿? – Le pregunté sonriendo.

Mi dragón solo movió la cola animadamente mientras sacaba la lengua.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. En ocasiones Desdentao parecía más un perro que un dragón.

Nos pusimos en marcha dispuestos a ir a casa, pero cuando pasábamos justo por delante del último barco atracado en el puerto alguien apareció de su interior y nos asaltó.

Yo me asusté y levanté las manos como acto reflejo.

Quién… Quién eres ¿?- Me atreví a preguntar. Esa persona daba miedo completamente cubierta con una capa oscura que ni siquiera deja ver su rostro.

Aquí las preguntas las hago yo.

De golpe sacó un arco y una flecha y me apuntó a la cabeza.

Donde estamos¿?- Preguntó

Emm... Yo...- Me puse nervioso, a nadie le gusta que le apunten con una arma. Miré disimuladamente a Desdentao. Me sorprendí al verle tranquilo, como si esa persona no fuera peligrosa. "Desde cuando mi dragón era tan confiado ¿?"

Responde!- Ordenó el encapuchado tensando más la cuerda de la flecha.

Fue entonces cuando Desdentao se alertó, preparándose en caso de emergencia para luchar, pero pude ver en su cara que no quería o tenía intención de hacerle daño.

En... en Berk, Estamos en Berk. – Dije rápidamente nervioso.

Berk¿?-Dijo aun apuntándome.- No estamos en Escocia¿?ç

Escocia ¿?- le pregunté dudando. – No conozco mucho ese lugar, solo he oído hablar de él. Creo que está a una cuantas millas de aquí Una horas de vuelos creo.

Millas ¿? Y como he llegado aquí¿?- Siguió interrogándome

Llegar aquí ¿? Eso es imposible si hubieras venido desde otro lugar los Vikingos te hubieran capturado. No les gusta la gente de la isla.

LA ISLA ¿?! Un momento estamos en una isla ¿?!- Exclamó sorprendido y destensando la cuerda de la impresión.

Como puede ser que no sepas que…- Abrí los ojos dándome cuenta de algo.- Espera tu no serás…

Antes de terminar la frase Desdentao salió disparado hacia el individuo y se tiró encima de él.

NO! Desdentao espera- Grité- No le hagas daño! – Seguí mientras me acercaba.

JAJAJAJAJ- Oí una risa. – Basta animal! – Gritó el de la capa- ME haces cosquillas!

Cuando por fin puede ver bien me di cuenta que Desdentao estaba lamiendo la cara de una chica… de esa chica… ella…

Desdentao, déjala!- Le dije apartendole.

Mi mejor amigo se apartó y entonces se levantó.

La capa se le había movido y se le veía todo el rostro y el cabello. La miré. Era la chica que había salvado.

Me miró penetrantemente.

Eran muy azules… sus ojos… mucho más de lo que creí ver la última vez…

Y bien ¿?- me dijo con el cejo fruncido.

Eh ¿?.. Ah! Nada, nada.- le respondí avergonzado por haberme distraído mirándola. Desvié la mirada.

Hubo un corto silencio.

Quien eres ¿? Y por qué me suena tu cara¿?- preguntó algo enfadada.

Yo soy... Hipo- dije torpe y nervioso.- Emm.. te salvé de aquél oso y …

OSO!- exclamó.- No…

Vi cómo se ponía tensa y se tocaba su hombro izquierdo con la mano.

Has estado días durmiendo en mi casa a causa de tu herida. Te la he tratado, pero aun así te quedará un cicatriz.

Arrugó su frente cerrando exageradamente los ojos preocupada, mientras apretaba aún más su hombro.

"Que extraño"´- Pensé. "A las chicas les gustaba tener marcas y heridas no¿? o al menos a las chicas Vikingas".

No importa- Oí de ella mientras se giraba dándome la espalda.- Como regreso a casa ¿?- Preguntó con la voz apagada.

La verdad es que esta complicada la cosa- le confesé rascándome la nuca. "Además Desdentao estaba herido y no conocía otra ruta para volver a su hogar". – Ven conmigo.- Le dije serio.

Como ¿?- Se giró extrañada.

Me sonroje al instante.

O sea ven a mi casa.- dije rascándome la nuca.- Así podremos hablar para aclarar las cosas.

Ella pareció estar de acuerdo porque asintió.

Angus!- llamó la chica.

Del último barco Vikingo salió el caballo negro. La chica sonrió y le toco el morro.

"Hehe, que mona"- pensé

De golpe me arrepentí de lo que había pensado y giré el rostro. Apreté el puño. " Se puede saber en qué pienso¿? Es solo una chica! Y yo solo quiero a Astrid. Es verdad… Astrid" – sonreí. "Es tan guapa..." . Seguí pensando en la Vikinga embobado. Dejé de apretar el puño.

Vamos ¿?- Me dijo la chica pelirroja.

Claro! – Le sonreí alegre. "Es normal que la miré es una chica y yo un chico al fin y al cabo, pero para mí solo es Astrid ".

Y así nos pusimos en marcha. En todo el camino no hablamos y la chica parecía mirarme de manera poco agradable.

Una cosa estaba muy clara, la primera impresión no fue nada buena.


End file.
